


Family Pet

by everythingisconnected



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, Slight crack at the end, Spooning, barely noticable tho, cas with a kitten, slight angst, who doesnt love that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: When Cas smuggles a kitten into the bunker, will it help bring out hidden feelings between him and Dean?





	

**Author's Note:**

> #LetCasHaveAKitten2k17
> 
> Not really set in any particular episode/series.

It was a regular hunt, Sam and Dean in their FBI outfits questioning the owner of the local pet store about the suspected ghost that had brutally killed and hung a married couple who'd come to buy biscuits for their dog the night before. The owner was shaken about the deaths, and was soon to be taken for questioning about the murder by the police as a suspect. But he'd been in the staff room at the time, and had caught a glimpse of the ghost, and thought no one would believe him until the Winchesters came along. 

Cas had no other side missions to go on recently, and had decided to come along on a hunt along with them. Dean had suggested that he needed more 'hunter training', which Cas didn't know was kind of just an excuse Dean had made to spend more time with him. So far, Cas hadn't really been doing much hunting at all. He was far too distracted by the tiny kittens crawling around inside the plastic display box.

Sam and Dean's words became a blur in the background. Cas squinted, studying the movements of a kitten alone from the others. It was mewing quietly, staring up at him with large, green eyes. It's small paws were scratching at the straw beneath it. The fluffy animal made Cas smile widely, as he slowly reached out a finger to pet its head.

"You're very soft," the angel whispered, the kitten purring and nuzzling into his touch. "Such beautiful eyes. I have a friend, he's over there. His name is Dean. He has eyes like yours."

The kitten meowed as if it understood. Gently, Cas cupped a hand under it's body and lifted it into his arms. It's little paws clawed at the arm of his trenchcoat, but after a few more strokes on its back, the kitten calmed down and almost fell asleep with Cas rocking it like a baby.

"Can I call you Dean too?" Cas asked the kitten. It purred in response. "Having that name would be a privilege. Dean is the best man I know."

Rolling over onto its back, kitten Dean gazed up at Cas with its cute green eyes again. The angel couldn't help but smile and tickle its belly. Another barely audible purr. 

"Hey, agent Collins." It was Dean's voice calling him from where him and Sam were walking towards the exit. It took Cas a moment to remember the name of his alias, and without thinking, placed the kitten in the inside pocket of his trenchcoat, power walking to catch up with them as they headed towards the impala where it was parked outside.

-

After returning from the hunt, Sam, Dean and Cas had all gone their separate ways to their rooms in the bunker to relax and rest. It'd turned out to pretty much be a quick salt and burn, but had still taken a lot of energy out of them. 

Cas lay on his bed, the kitten curled up beside him. Sam and Dean would find out he'd kept it eventually, and probably ask him to take it back. Cas didn't have the heart to return kitten Dean, it looked so tiny and vulnerable and he almost felt an instinct to watch over it, like he had with actual Dean. 

"You're hungry," Cas furrowed his brow, giving kitten Dean a few pets on its head. "Don't worry, I'll find you some food. I don't think you'd like pie like human Dean does. What do you eat?"

Kitten Dean mewed, climbing up onto Cas' lap and resting there. Cas grinned, holding the kitten close as it nipped at his shirt and pawed gently at his belt.

"I'll be back soon," Cas lifted kitten Dean and placed it on his pillow. "You need food, and water."

Kitten Dean gave him the kitten equivalent of puppy eyes, and Cas sighed, almost feeling guilty for leaving it there on its own. Hopefully he'd be back quickly, and kitten Dean would be satisfied.

-

_1 week later_

"Sammy, have you seen Cas recently?" Dean strolled into the bunker library, pulling out a chair across from Sam who was typing away on his laptop. "I swear it's been days, and I've hardly caught a glimpse of the guy."

Sam raised his eyebrows and huffed, leaning back against his chair and running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I haven't seen him around either. Maybe he's busy. Have you called him? Knocked on his door?"

"Tried calling him, his phone's always in his room. And when I do visit his room, the door's locked and he's never there. I'm worried, man. Maybe he's in trouble."

"I'm sure if he was in trouble, he'd have contacted us by now. Maybe you're just over-thinking it," Sam clicked at something else on his laptop. "He's probably fine."

"Dammit," Dean thumped a hand on the table, trudging off to sulk in his room. Sam obviously wasn't in a very helpful mood today.

Just as he walked down the corridor, intending to go to his own room, he spotted Cas' door slightly ajar. Maybe he was in there? Finally wanting to show himself after being absent for seemingly forever.

Dean halted immediately, backtracking to peer through the gap. Not surprisingly, the room was empty. Dean pushed the door open, glancing around for clues of where the angel had disappeared off to. Unfortunately he found nothing of the sort, just how Cas' room usually looked.

It'd only been a week or so, but Dean was already starting to miss the angel. Just one call would've sufficed, and Dean couldn't help but worry that maybe he was out there, getting himself into trouble. He usually called them when he was out just to check up, and Dean was starting to think all kinds of scenarios that the angel could've gotten in, maybe he was _dead_.

Dean dragged his hands down his face, hating himself for even _thinking_ that. He just couldn't bare to lose Cas again. He felt like a teenager with a crush, missing them desperately even after a few days apart. Except Cas wasn't his crush. Totally not. 100% platonic feelings there.

OK, maybe the angel did have a kind of handsome face, and an adorable yet dorky personality. He was just a nerdy little guy, an angel who'd chosen him over heaven, had fallen for him, had become his best friend. And when they were talking, sometimes he'd stare into his eyes as if he were reading Dean's soul, and Dean would stare right back. Those lips were so plump and it'd be so easy to just lean in and kiss them...

 _Shut up_ , Dean thought to himself, pushing those out-of-nowhere thoughts aside and rolling onto Cas' bed. It absolutely wasn't because the pillows smelled like the angel, he just wanted to rest his legs. Even though he'd barely done anything the whole day.

Unexpectedly, Dean caught himself sneezing. Then again. He sat upright, furrowing his brow and wondering what could've caused that reaction. Maybe it was just his body being weird, but it didn't seem normal.

Curiously, he lifted the pillows to see if Cas had been hiding some weird potion he was allergic to underneath them. Instead, he found a small ball of fluff crawling out from underneath the angel's duvet.

"What the hell?" Dean sneezed again, standing up from the bed and away from what he now recognised as a kitten. "Why does Cas have a _kitten_ in his room?"

It made sense now. Dean was allergic to cats, and it was the kitten that had made him sneeze. But why was Cas keeping one in his room? Was this the reason he'd been disappearing so often?

Dean spun around, heading for the door where he intended to tell Sam about this, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted the familiar trenchcoated angel standing in the doorway.

"Shit, Cas- what?" Dean's eyes widened, heart racing. "You're back? Where have you been, man? And the kitte-"

"Dean, why are you in my room?" Cas squinted and tilted his head, eyes softening when he caught sight of kitten Dean on his bed. "Hey, I brought you some food. It should make you happy."

Dean stared on in shock as Cas blanked him and crouched down beside the bed, reaching into the bag he'd been carrying and hand-feeding the kitten some tiny biscuits. It purred and ate them from the palm of his hand.

"Cas, you gotta tell me what's going on. You've been gone for days. Don't ignore me for a damn kitten."

"Dean, he needs to eat. It's important."

"Dammit, stop feeding that thing and listen to me! I've been worrying about you all week, and then I come into your room and find _this_ in your bed, and you can't even _explain_ yourself!"

Cas ducked his head, giving the kitten one last pet on its head and standing up to face the pissed off hunter.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't know it'd make you so upset."

"I'm not _upset_ ," Dean clenched his jaw. "I just want a damn explanation for this."

"I regret not telling you sooner," Cas sat back down on the bed beside the kitten which curled into the side of his leg. "I'm watching over him. He's called Dean too."

Dean blinked and swallowed hard. "You named him after me?"

"Yes."

"And you neglected to let _actual_ me know about this for an entire week? Come on Cas, I thought you'd _died_. And... now this?!"

"Dean, I'm sorry," Cas looked genuinely sad as he lifted the kitten onto his lap. "I should've told you. Please forgive me."

Dean sighed heavily, turning away to face the wall. "You know I'm allergic to cats, right? You can't keep it."

As soon as he turned back, Cas was standing in front of him and tapping two fingers to his forehead. Dean frowned and stepped back.

"What was that?"

"You're no longer allergic. Can we keep him? We've grown close over the last few days. I couldn't let him out on his own."

Dean couldn't help but be pissed that Cas was spending more time with a kitten named after him than _actual_ him. Totally not jealous at all.

"I can't believe you sometimes," Dean sat back forcefully onto the bed, and funnily enough, being near the kitten wasn't making him sneeze anymore. " _Fine_ , we can keep the damn thing. As long as it doesn't piss everywhere."

It was totally worth it for the ear-to-ear smile Cas gave him. The angel took a seat next to him, leaving the kitten curled up between them. It was looking at Dean with big green eyes, mewing quietly.

"I think he likes you," Cas said, picking up kitten Dean and offering it to human Dean. "Hold him. He doesn't bite."

Dean sighed, reluctantly taking the kitten into his arms and placing it on his lap. "Why did you name it after me anyway?"

The kitten made itself at home on Dean's lap, letting the hunter stroke a few fingers over its head and back.

"He has your eyes," Cas replied, totally bluntly, as if there was nothing weird at all about naming a kitten after your best friend because its eyes reminded you of them.

Dean couldn't hold back a blush, turning away to try and hide it. The kitten had the most beautiful green eyes, and to think they reminded Cas of _him_ , was making him far more happy than it was meant to.

Biting his lip, Dean chose not responding was the best way to deal with that comment at the moment. He continued to pet the kitten's soft fur, finding out he quite enjoyed it after all. The light weight on his lap was calming.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Cas moved closer, so their arms were almost touching. "Animals are so incredible. Carefree, and unaware of the world."

"Deep," Dean muttered, as Cas reached an arm to pet the kitten along with him. It caused their arms to brush as the angel sat so close to him. Dean should not be feeling so many butterflies at the sight of Cas getting all soft-eyed over this fluffy kitten.

"Promise not to disappear again?" Dean found himself whispering.

"I promise, it was a mistake. It won't happen again," Cas let the kitten crawl into his hands and scooped it up against his chest. "We can both look after Dean now. I'm sure he'll be happier with two people to watch over him."

Dean frowned, still finding himself jealous over how much more attention Cas was giving the kitten named after him.

-

_2 weeks later_

Dean had ended up growing fond of kitten Dean after a while. Sam had taken an immediate liking to it, after getting over being a little pissed at Cas for keeping it from them for so long and disappearing without calling. 

It'd actually given him excuses to spend more time with Cas. The kitten was growing slightly bigger now, and when they had movie marathons in the bunker's makeshift living room, it'd curl up on their laps, one leg each which forced them to sit right next to each other. Neither complained.

They'd bought toys for it to play with, and spent time messing around with it. Sometimes it'd climb up the back of the sofa and rest on Dean's shoulder while he was reading a lore book. Or curl up on the library table next to Sam when he typed on his laptop looking for cases. They'd never intended to have a family pet, but it seemed to have happened anyway.

-

Kitten Dean usually slept at the end of Cas' bed, but tonight it was being difficult. Cas was trying to sleep, even though he didn't need it as an angel. But kitten Dean kept meowing and nudging his leg.

Cas sat up and gave the kitten a few pets on its head. "What is it Dean? What do you need?"

Kitten Dean meowed louder than before, nudging Cas' hand and leaping off the bed onto the floor, trotting over to the door of his room. Squinting in confusion, Cas followed it, opening the door and letting the kitten lead him down the hallway to Dean's room.

It pawed at the door, and Cas sighed, opening it and letting kitten Dean rush into the room and jump up on human Dean's bed. He was listening to music and having a nap when rudely woken by the kitten climbing on top of him.

"W-What?" Dean sat up, noticing the kitten on his lap and Cas in the doorway. "Cas? Why's he on top of me? I'm trying to sleep, man."

"I don't know," Cas stepped inside, watching as kitten Dean continued to nudge its head against Dean's chest. "He wouldn't let me sleep, and led me to your room."

"Since when do you need sleep?" Dean rubbed his eyes and stroked down the kitten's back. "And what's he trying to tell me?"

Kitten Dean leapt back off onto the floor, meowing in human Dean's direction and making its way back to the door where Cas was. Dean frowned, taking his headphones off and getting out of bed.

"I think he wants you to follow him," Cas suggested, as Dean rolled his eyes and trudged down the hallway until the kitten ended up in Cas' room again, jumping up and curling into a ball on his bed.

Both of them stopped, unsure of what was going on. "Maybe he wants you to stay here for tonight," the angel said, slightly confused and embarrassed. 

Dean blushed deeply. "Why- why would he want me to? He's a _kitten_ , why would he try to _communicate_ with me?"

Cas sighed. "Just try it. It'll make him happy."

The hunter gave in, although there wasn't much giving in to do, even though he was still quite confused. Maybe he was just over-thinking everything again, kittens do get attached to their owners, right? It was just missing him and wanting his attention.

He climbed into bed beside Cas, getting under the covers. Kitten Dean purred contently, snoozing at the end of the bed. Cas turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas."

-

It was morning. When Dean woke up, he felt relaxed, probably the most relaxed he'd felt in a long time. Like he'd actually slept well and not just for four hours. Everything was fine until he realised he was close to someone, like _proper_ close. Spooning close.

He had an arm around another body, and his face buried in the back of someone's neck. Had he brought a girl home last night? He certainly didn't remember doing that, in fact he hadn't in way too long, and this was the bunker so why would he bring a girl here anyway?

Another sign. He never cuddled after sex. He was still fully clothed. And the body next to him felt very male.

 _Shit_ , he'd gone to bed with Cas after the kitten had demanded his presence. And now he was _spooning_ the angel, who was probably extremely uncomfortable right now.

What had come over him, he'd never woken up like this before with anyone. Lisa maybe, but not anyone since then.

And at the time he'd loved Lisa.

Did he love Cas?

Slowly, he began to withdraw his arm, but found a hand clamping around his wrist and holding it in place.

"'m comfortable," came a low, sleepy voice from in front of him. Dean froze in shock, not knowing what to do as the angel tangled their legs together and intertwined their fingers over his heart.

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling Cas' gentle heartbeat under his hand. This actually was quite a comfortable position, being so close to the angel. It'd been too long since he'd held someone like this, and they'd let themselves be held by him.

After a few more moments, which felt like forever, Dean felt the familiar shape of a kitten climbing up onto his side. He had to move away from Cas, letting the kitten curl up on his chest and lap at his hand with its tongue.

Cas was quick to follow, rolling over and smiling at the sight of kitten Dean. It crawled over towards Cas, letting the angel stroke his fingers over its fluffy face and whiskers.

"Doesn't he have the most beautiful eyes?" Cas pondered, watching kitten Dean nuzzle against his hand. "They're so many different colours, all blending together to form the exquisite colour of green."

Dean chuckled, then remembered. "Didn't you say his eyes reminded you of me?"

"I did," Cas continued to give the kitten attention, eyes focused on it. 

Dean cleared his throat, shifting slightly uncomfortably. That's what he did in these kind of situations, run away. Pretend it never happened, bury it deep down. He couldn't trick himself into believing Cas actually liked him like _that_ , or thought of him in any romantic way, he was an angel after all. Did they even feel love?

Kitten Dean eventually decided to curl up between them. Both turned to face each other, lying on their sides and jointly petting the happy kitten. It purred at their attention. 

After a while, Dean and Cas were no longer looking at the kitten, but at each other. The kitten was still between them, enjoying being petted. Cas almost looked like he was studying Dean's eyes, looking into his soul like he usually did.

Dean decided to give the angel some of his own medicine, and stared right back. He realised Cas' eyes were such a pretty shade of blue, kind of mesmerising. It seemed straight out of some cliché romance novel, but he found himself getting lost in them, not thinking about anything else for a while.

Their hands had stopped stroking kitten Dean, and instead their fingers had found each other and intertwined together. The kitten meowed happily, as the two found themselves moving closer and closer.

Neither knew who leaned in first, but a moment later their lips were pressed together, eyes sliding shut. They just stayed there for a moment, drinking in the taste of each other before kissing properly, sweet yet passionately. Each drag of their lips was addicting. Dean's hand moved from Cas' up to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb across and slipping his tongue into the angel's mouth, meeting with his. They kissed lazily for what seemed like forever, before breaking apart and resting their foreheads together, lips swollen and exchanging panting breaths.

" _Dean_ ," Cas exhaled contently, with an undertone of slight shock and disbelief. He leaned in again, their noses bumping together as they kissed and kissed, forgetting about kitten Dean's presence now at the end of the bed as Cas rolled slightly on top of Dean, running a hand down his chest and licking into his mouth. 

When they stopped, Cas was snuggled into Dean's shoulder with Dean burying his face in the angel's hair. Had that really happened? He'd kissed Cas?

"I love you," Cas murmured into his shoulder, causing Dean's heartbeat to skyrocket and his stomach to do somersaults. He breathed heavily, digging his fingers into the bedsheets.

"I-" his words died in his throat. Dean bit his lip, pressing a kiss to Cas' forehead and screwing his eyes shut.

"You don't have to say it back," Cas took his hand in his, stroking his thumb over Dean's in reassuring circles. "I just wanted you to know how long I've been waiting for this. How much I love you."

"Shit, Cas," Dean was overwhelmed with emotion right now. "Screw it, I love you too. And it took a kitten setting us up for me to get the balls to say it."

He felt Cas smile into his shoulder. "I'm glad I stole that kitten."

"Wait, you stole it?" Dean moved away slightly, looking down at the angel. "When?"

"When we were hunting that ghost at the pet store a few weeks ago."

"Cas, I can't believe you," Dean shook his head fondly, "you're lucky I love you. And the ghost had broken the CCTV in that place."

They found themselves giggling and kissing again, trying to get as close to each other as possible. 

-

Of course, how would they notice, that the kitten _had_ in fact intentionally planned for this all along. There was a reason other than sharing Dean's eye colour that had attracted the angel to that kitten. That it'd deliberately sat on both their legs when they were watching movies to get them to sit close. That it'd lured Dean into sharing a bed with Cas.

The last thing that Gabriel had expected when he died, was for a piece of his fading grace to combine with the soul of a newborn kitten. And he'd had to make the most out of this opportunity. It was about time his stubborn little brother got laid.


End file.
